Gossip Girl: Second Generation
by Tibby Rose
Summary: THIRD UPLOAD. It's been years since the original bunch walked the halls of Constance and St Judes. Now the next generation are here, with love, lies, sex and scandals along with them. D/B, C/Ev, S/Ca, N/J/OC
1. Blast One

**hey people!**

_It's (finally) September and summer has come to an end. Yes, that means you got to ditch the Giuseppe Zanotti sandals for a brand new pair of Christian Louboutin booties. Gone are the 104 days to, well, do nothing. Back to long haul afternoon history lectures in that stuffy old auditorium. Back to the birthplace of bitching and backstabbing. Say goodbye to your summer loves, Aunt Patricia and Uncle Zio and it's time to say hi to me! _

_If you're wondering who I am, here's a clue. I'm the one sipping on a gin martini, flirting with the cute bartender. I'm the one sitting at cute café in Soho, nibbling on a croissant and sipping on a skim vanilla latte reading French Elle. I go to school with you, party with you, shop with you. I'm the one you would love to envy; too bad you don't know me. I'm just like all you Upper East Siders, but only in a better way. I'll be dishing on every meal with the worthy ingredients, but in the mean time…_

_**your mail:**_

_Dear GG,_

_My dad got remarried two years ago and we've been living with my stepmother ever since. But my step-sister is coming back from boarding school in Connecticut this year and I really don't know how to act around her. She seems pretty cool but I'm not sure._

_-Prettystepsister_

_Dear Prettystepsister,_

_Hmmm, is that a hint of vulnerability I hear in your tone? I have a feeling that your're afraid your sis will be getting all the attention. Tone it down a little bit and keep it cool. _

_-Gossip Girl_

_Dear Gossip Girl,_

_Did you hear that there are gonna be 17 new juniors this year? Anyways, I'm having a party. I thought I'd take charge in organizing the beginning-of-year festivities: First day of school, 7 o'clock. Palace Hotel, vodka to be served._

_-Anonymous_

_Dear Anonymous, _

_Ooooh, 17 new juniors eh? Well we have a problem at hand; how will we give them the most loving welcome to the UES? And as for the party, I'm sure we all need some alcohol to help us remember who are still our friends and foes after a long summer. Add some tequila and sushi to the menu and we have one banging satisfying start to the year._

_-Gossip Girl_

_**sightings:**_

_**E**__ trying on 51 different Tommy Hilfiger and Giorgio Armani blazers at __**Niemen Marcus**__. Getting her new school wardrobe ready? __**L**__ at __**Starbucks **__on Fifth Avenue, flirting with a cute guy who bought her a chai latte. __**C**__ on her second lap around __**Central Park West**__. Too many truffles during the summer, no? __**M.B.**__ dragging girlfriend through __**3.1 Phillip Lim**__, thinking to add to that ever-growing leather jacket collection. BFF's __**K**__ and __**B**__ chasing K's little brother, __**O**__, on the third floor of __**Saks Fifth Avenue**__. __**H **__at baggage claim in __**Terminal Five**__, so what kept him in __**Prague**__ for so long…._

_Okay, I've got on appointment at __**Elizabeth Arden Red Door Salon**__, but I can't wait till tomorrow. But remember, with beauty rest, thick skin and a Kate Spade bag, you might just be able to survive the first day of school….Oh who am I kidding! Without a UES Elite pass (private sales only) you'll be dead by third period._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo, _

_Gossip Girl _

**All of these chapters are edited by Tibby Rose because this is her story.**

**It's fairly short….sorry 'bout that. BUT… first chapter coming soon. **

**~Lima, co writer**

**This is the third upload. Probably not the last. Info in next chapter.**

**~Tibby**


	2. Pilot: Part One

**A/N: I think I should make this clear from the start. This is TV SHOW BASED, but is set out slightly similar to the books. But everything that happened up to S3 happened, as well as some stuff from S4-S6, but from that point it is mostly AU. The main point for this chapter is that Jenny never went to Hudson after S3, and instead went to Waverly, like the It Girl books. Any other questions don't be afraid to ask. Dair, Scarter, Cheva, and Nate/Jenny/OC, tyvm.**

**I had no intentions of continuing this because my co writer left, but after posting **_**Sister, Sister**_**, people seemed interested, and I had to first chapter lying around. I might continue it, but I wouldn't get your hopes up.**

_It's (finally) September and summer has come to an end. Yes, that means you got to ditch the flip flops for a nice new pair of wait list only Christian Louboutin ankle-booties. Gone are the 104 days to, well, do nothing. Say goodbye to your summer loves, Aunt Patricia and Uncle Zio and it's time to say hi to me! If you're wondering who I am, here's a clue. I'm the one sipping on a gin martini, flirting with the cute bartender. I'm the one sitting at cute café in Soho, nibbling on a croissant and sipping on a skim vanilla latte reading French Elle. I go to school with you, party with you, shop with you. I'm the one you would love to envy; too bad you don't know me. I'm just like all you Upper East Siders, but only in a better way. I'll be dishing on every meal with the worthy ingredients, but in the mean time…_

Melissa stood in front of her mirror and frowned, unsure how to feel about being back in a Constance Billard Uniform. She adjusted her blue seersucker skirt and sighed. It's not that she didn't want to be there, (she'd choose Constance over Waverly any day) it's just that she knew everyone would want to know about Waverly. But, she was glad to be back in New York.

"Melissa" said a snarky voice. Melissa saw a reflection of her stepsister leaning against the door. "If you don't hurry up you'll miss the limo and then you'll have to walk" Clare made a face "and mean, what are you wearing?"

Melissa looked down at her simple crisp white Preen t-shirt and a sequined Alice + Olivia cardigan. "How on earth am I going to miss a limo? Plus, it's called a uniform!" Melissa turned to see Clare wearing the exact same Constance Billard regulation skirt and tie (above the knee) paired with a white button-up and grey suede over the knee Christian Louboutin heels. "Nice look" she commented. Although Melissa thought that Claire looked rather effortlessly slutty in her opinion.

"I don't need your fake comments, of course I look nice" Clare stormed out, her heels clicking down the stairs.

Melissa turned back to her dressing table and sprayed some Gucci Guilty perfume on her wrist. "Just two years and then college" She grabbed her nylon and leather Prada bag and quickly slipped down to the kitchen.

Clare wasn't that bad, was she?

She walked in to find everyone eating at a table filled with an array of extravagant fruit bowls, yogurt, waffles, muesli, and all other usual breakfast components. The sight of her newly blended family eating together disgusted her.

"Come sit down and eat" Jenny gestured Melissa towards the table. Jenny wore a bright red new season Missoni maxi dress, with her luscious blonde locks mopped atop her head. Melissa looked just like her mom; the same pale blue eyes, white blonde hair and pointy elf-like ears. But Melissa did not have the same tall, Amazonian frame like her mother; instead she was an average height.

Melissa cringed "Nah, I think I'll pass" She quickly grabbed some yogurt and walked towards the elevator

"Melissa Allison Humphrey" said a sharp voice "Where do you think you're going?"

She stopped right in front of the elevator "School, John. Where else?" she turned and watched her new stepfather gulp some orange juice. John was tall and musclier, with light brown-blond hair. He was an uptight workaholic in need of therapy, in Melissa's opinion. But he was also head over heels in love with her mother, which Melissa hadn't yet figured out. Melissa was just thankful that she'd been away at boarding school during their newlywed-era.

Melissa folded her arms.

"You can stop calling him John sweetie" her mother Jenny told her "He's your dad now."

"Step dad" Melissa corrected her "Humphrey, not Clark" she pointed towards the custom stiletto shaped tag on her bag.

"Because you refused to change your name to Clark" John said with a frown.

"Melissa Clark is a stupid name." she smirked.

"Well, sit. We're having breakfast...as a family" John told her with a nod.

"And I'm sure you'll have a lovely one" She grabbed her brand new Miu Miu bow-detail coat out of the coat closet, and left.

"Welcome back, girls" exclaimed Mrs. McQueen, standing behind the podium in the middle of the auditorium. "I assume you all had a wonderful summer. I spent mine in Spain and had the most heavenly time"

Headmistress McQueen, or Headmistress M as everyone liked to call her was the headmistress. She was good at her job and helped sticking up the school's reputation. Whenever anyone was falling behind she appointed counselling, tutoring, training – pretty much anything to get a student back on track. Anything to make sure they were headed for the best colleges in the world. Her favourite saying was, 'When you _ass_ume, you make an _ass_ out of yourself and an _ass_ out of me'.

"Didn't you say Melissa was coming back today?" Katrina Hiffeter whispered to Lucy Baizen.

This morning, Lucy, Emily, Gemma Peterson, Benny Arlington and Katrina met around the corner for coffee and were only a quarter expecting Melissa to show up. They had been hearing rumours ever since they got back in New York that Melissa got kicked out of boarding school and she was coming back to the Upper East Side. Truth was they were kind of hoping that the rumours were true.

"I don't know. I heard it from a couple of sophomores the other day." Lucy looked down at the 3rd and 4th rows down, and eyed Claire Clark – the girl she'd heard the rumour from. "I think that it was fake though."

Carmen Roiter nudged her friend Clare Clark "Didn't you say Melissa was coming back today?" Carmen twirled her bubblegum around her finger.

"Like I care" Clare replied, fiddling with the bangles on her wrist.

Chelsea, Clare's sister, frowned "Clare, you know-" She was cut off suddenly, as the doors of the auditorium opened, and everybody spun around to see Melissa Humphrey, oversized Celine luggage tote in hand, a guilty expression on her face.

Melissa could feel everyone's eyes on her, so she quickly sat down at the first seat she saw, front row with the kindergarteners.

"'Was that Melissa Humphrey?' 'EhMyGod, since when?' 'Did she change her hair?' What'd she do at boarding school' 'I heard she killed a sheep'"

A buzz of whispers travelled around the room, but the biggest question of all: "Why was she back?"

_**Spotted making her grand return to the Upper East Side-Melissa Humphrey. **_

"This" announced Michael Baizen, winking at a few passing freshmen as he made their way to Constance Billiard and St Judes chapel "Is ridiculous."

"What is? Your leather jacket?" Hugo Bass replied drily, and Michael shook his head.

"Don't knock the jacket" Michael said with a grin "And I mean the fact we have a junior assembly right after a whole school one."

"It is a shame you won't be able to process the information, isn't it?"

The pair spun around to see a petite brunette, a tall blonde, and a girl they hadn't seen in the flesh since spring break.

"Hugo!" announced Lucy, running forward and wrapping her arms around him "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"That's because he disappeared to Prague for the summer" remarked Emily, but gave Hugo a hug nonetheless.

"But he's not the only one who we haven't seen in forever" grinned Michael, pulling Melissa into a hug "Long time no see, beautiful Blondie."

"Blondie?" smirked Melissa, as she pulled away from Hugo a few moments later.

"I can't call you Humphrey because I call Emily that. And Melissa is too boring" Michael explained.

"Yes, imagine you calling us by our actual names" Emily drawled.

"I think your expectations are too high" Hugo remarked.

"That is offensive" replied Michael, and Lucy patted his cheek.

"Oh brother, shouldn't you be used to girls insulting you by now?" Lucy grinned, and Michael grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

She shrieked, and the three others smartly stepped back before they got caught up in the tangle. Their efforts were soon proven to be futile, as one of the teachers, Mr May, cleared his throat from behind them.

"Whilst I'm sure you five need to continue to squeal about how much you missed spending a day without each other" he said sternly "It's time for you to make your way to assembly."

"Of course, we'll be on our way" Lucy replied, pushing Michael ahead of her and making sure the others followed behind.

"That man has it out for me" Michael whispered, and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"With good reason" Lucy retorted, as they pushed open the doors to the chapel.

It was a large place, with pews lined up on both sides, and a few stained glass windows gracing the walls. It had an altar at the front, where Headmistress McLean, and the Headmaster of St Judes, Headmaster Ryan stood, as all the Juniors in the entire St Judes and Constance Billard community filed in to the pews.

The five made their way to the front, where third row back, Gemma, Benny and Katrina sat. Michael slid in next to Gemma, and the two shared a brief kiss.

"Welcome students to another school year" Headmistress McQueen announced, once everyone had settled down "As you should know, your junior year is very important. You have your SATs, which as you know, is a very important part to getting in to college."

"So" whispered Elizabeth Jones from behind Melissa, and she and her boyfriend, Kyle Winchester, leant forward "Why'd you get kicked out?"

"Maybe" Melissa replied through gritted teeth "I just wanted to leave Waverly. Is that a problem?"

Elizabeth smirked and leaned back, and began to whisper to Kyle profusely. Melissa knew the entire school would be talking about it in a matter of minutes, and as her friends quizzical stares bored in to her, she quickly mouthed an "I'll tell you later."

But truthfully, she had no intention of explaining the whole story at all.

_**They say that honesty is the best policy. But they clearly never went to boarding school. But let's be honest-the truth never stays buried for long. Here's hoping, M.**_

"So that's it?" Michael asked, disappointment clear in his eyes as the five made their way to the Met Steps for lunch. The girls would go anyway-Michael and Hugo would probably go drink in the bathroom, but even Emily had long since given up on trying to get them to stop "No fights? No being locked in detention and having to escape from bars?"

"I left boarding school Michael, not prison" Melissa laughed, nudging him slightly "Besides, I rarely got detention." It was true, she had only been sent there about three times, and that was usually due to an idea of Danya Carmichael, which resulted in her, Melissa, Scarlett Valenti and Isabella Walsh being caught. One of the times had involved the boys too-Damon Ferro and his gang, which included Melissa's ex, Christopher Buchanan. It made her miss Waverly, with its hockey pitch, dock and the large ivy covered buildings. It made her miss her friends-wild, bitchy Danya, calm, blunt Scarlett, seemingly innocent, icy Isabella-she even missed Damon Ferro. But after the night of the locked door party, Melissa knew that she could never feel as happy at Waverly as she once did.

"How did the Three Musketeers take it?" Emily asked, and Melissa rolled her eyes.

"They were sad to see me go, but I'm sure they're glad of the extra room space. But I promised them we'll keep in touch" Melissa replied, and Michael nudged her.

"Hugo and I are off, but make sure you get us their numbers." He winked and Hugo smirked, and the pair left.

"I cannot believe him" Emily shook her head "Out of all of us, Michael ends up in a relationship, yet he can't even stay faithful to her. _Honestly_."

"You know he doesn't mean it, Em" Lucy announced, linking arms with the two Humphrey girls "He's just Michael, you know? He's never serious, and he never has been."

The other girls stood up as the three approached, and Benny held out a stack of folders towards them "These are the girls who submitted their application, and who we narrowed it down to."

Melissa smirked and grabbed the folders "This is so high end, E."

Emily rolled her eyes "You're hilarious, M. Almost makes me glad that you're here and not at Boarding School with the three-"

"They're not that bad" Melissa defended her other friends, as Emily took the folders from her.

"I'll take your word for it" she replied, and Lucy made her way to the sit below them, looking up at Melissa.

"All right. I want to hear every juicy detail of what went down the past two years" she announced, crossing her legs.

Benny and Katrina leaned forward eagerly, and Emily scoffed "Don't you have something better to be doing?"

Benny looked away, but Katrina cleared her throat "We we're also thinking about Clare and Chel-"

"No" Melissa cut across before Emily could answer or Katrina could finish. She didn't want Clare and Chelsea to be about of the group, because Melissa knew that Clare, the manipulative bitch would try to ruin it. She knew that that letting Clare & Chelsea into the popular group gave them a higher chance of getting to her best friends, and that was the last thin Melissa nodded.

Katrina nodded shortly, and she turned back towards Benny and Gemma, as Emily placed the stack of folders beside her.

"They can wait. I want to hear everything. So, care to share, cousin?" Emily raised an eyebrow, and Melissa rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Well" she began, slapping her thighs "It wasn't very interesting until..."

...

Michael closed his locker later that afternoon, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He turned, and found himself face to face with a sophomore girl with wavy walnut coloured hair, a familiar smirk and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hello Beautiful" Michael greeted, looking Hugo's little sister up and down. He had never been practically close with the girl, but then again, no one had. She kept to herself, her only companions ever being her current boyfriend. He found it strange, but Hugo had informed him that that was the way Crystal liked it.

"Baizen" she replied coolly, leaning against a locker, her dark eyes twinkling with trouble as she smiled at a few passing boys.

"So, what brings you to me, Bass?" Michael questioned, as he started to walk toward the doors "Last time I checked, you didn't like me."

"Trust me" Crystal said with a smirk, stepping in front of him and stopping his walk "I don't. But I do need a new boy toy and-"

"As much as I would like too" Michael replied, cutting across "You're my best friends little sister and I have a girlfriend." It was true-Gemma and Hugo were the only things keeping him from Crystal, because truth be told, he had always kind of liked her.

Crystal rolled her eyes "Really? Red and-"

"Hey sis" announced Hugo, coming up from behind Crystal and patting her on the shoulder "You two acquaintances now?"

Crystal snorted at that, pushing past Hugo and removing her Dolce & Gabbana Miss Sicily bag off her shoulder, probably to call another boy, now that Michael had refused.

"Your sister is trouble" Michael remarked defiantly, and Hugo nodded in agreement.

"It's times like this that I'm glad I'm more like my mother personality wise" he commented.

"We feel that way all the time" Emily remarked as she walked over to the pair "Lord knows what we would've done if you were like Crystal."

"You guys are so mean" Lucy sighed, coming up from behind the three of them "You should talk to her more, Hugo. She could get herself into serious trouble one time. I would know."

"I tried" Hugo argued "But she doesn't want any of it."

Lucy frowned, but Michael patted her on the shoulder "Let it go, sis."

She pulled away from him, but didn't seem to be eager to press the subject anymore. Instead, she looked over her shoulder as her brow furrowed "Where's Melissa?"

"With my girlfriend, whom I should probably say goodbye to" Michael commented, making his way to Melissa and Gemma, who were talking and walking towards the four of them.

"Hi!" said Gemma brightly when Michael reached them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him "Melissa was just getting to know me better, because she wants to make sure I'm good for you."

Michael grinned. Every time one of the five of them would find a new boyfriend/girlfriend, the other four would interview and pester them to make sure they wouldn't do anything to harm their best friend. It was one of their strange components of their friendship, but Michael liked it. He doubted they would find a problem with Gemma though-she was a pretty girl, with a personality to match. Her family had money, and Gemma and Michael enjoyed being in each other's company. She was one of the few that all of the others approved of.

"And she passed" Melissa commented, smiling at Gemma and Michael, before pushing past them to greet the others.

"I should be going" Gemma said, pressing a final kiss to his cheek and waving goodbye to the others. Michael nodded, turning back towards his friends and clapping his hands together.

"Come on gang! We have the rest of the day-and night-ahead of us!"

He ignored the rolled eyes the others did in return, and made his way to the door. He didn't even pause to notice the girl in the scarf who's usual smirk was replaced with a frown.

_**Spotted: Little Crystal Bass with a case of the green eyed monster. Didn't anyone ever tell you, C? Envy isn't a good look on anyone.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

A few hours later, the five of them were seated around a table at The Palace bar, Michael attempting to squeeze as much information out of Melissa as he could.

"Come on, blondie" he argued "There has to be some reason you left."

"Well, it wasn't to see you" Melissa teased, and Michael rolled his eyes.

"You're worse than Gossip Girl, Baizen" Emily remarked.

"You guys are all so boring" Lucy shook her head "Come on, drop the subject and drink up. It's our second last year of high school guys."

"And it's one of the most important, which is why I'm against drinking on a school night" Emily argued.

"Well, I'm certainly not against it" Hugo admitted, taking a swig of his scotch.

"Joy, I get to handle two drunk Baizen's and one drunk Bass on the first day back" Emily remarked, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"We're not even drunk yet" Lucy argued.

"Honestly" tutted Michael "Has our bickering been reduced to whether we should drink or not? I, for one, am disappointed."

Melissa opened her mouth to reply, but the arrival of two figures at their table made her forget about her earlier remark. Clare and Chelsea were there, in matching dresses that barely reached their thighs.

"Daddy wants you home" Clare informed Melissa, who noticed out of the corner of her eye Michael was trying not to laugh "I have no idea why, but I'm sure it's your mother's doing. But drinking on the first day back? Shame on you lot."

"Sleeping around on the first day back?" Emily retorted.

"Classy" added Hugo.

Clare frowned and Chelsea blushed a deep crimson, but the latter threw back her shoulders "Whatever. Come home when you feel like it. I just hope you realize that you're pathetic."

She stormed away, Chelsea close on her heels, and Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Was I supposed to be offended by that?"

"I have no idea" replied Michael, standing up "Maybe you should teach them a lesson in Insults 101, Em."

Emily rolled her eyes as she got to her feet "Only if you're our practice target."

"While I mull it over..." Michael trailed off, eyeing a group of girls next to the bar, who were staring and giggling.

"You have a girlfriend" Melissa reminded him, slapping him on the back.

"But Hugo needs a wingman" Michael argued, as the boy in question straightened his hair.

"Actually" Hugo said with a grin "All I have to do is mention my last name, and I'm in. Which is exactly what I plan to do."

Emily wrinkled her nose in distaste as Hugo left, Michael looking after him mournfully.

"I miss the single life" he sighed, and Lucy shook her head, glaring at her brother.

"No. I like Gemma, and I can't have you break up with her. She's one of the few decent people in our world" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Something tells me dating Michael will corrupt her more than breaking up with him will" Emily muttered.

"Good to know some things never change" laughed Melissa, as Michael threw his arm around her.

_**C&C learning the hard way that rejection isn't the only bitch-compared to Melissa's best friends, that is. **_

Melissa stepped into the suite, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked. She was almost at the stairs when a loud cough caused her to spin around.

"Where have you been?" John demanded, and Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Out. With friends" she replied fiercely.

"On a school night?"

Melissa rolled her eyes "We didn't have any wild parties, John. Stop being so overly dramatic."

John narrowed her eyes, but Jenny jumped in.

"John, I've met her friends. They're good kids, and they wouldn't be out partying on the first day back" she assured him, even though Melissa and Jenny knew perfectly well they would be if Michael had his way.

"Don't make this a regular occurrence" John said sharply, and he spun and walked in to his office.

Jenny sighed, walking over to her daughter "Can you please try to get along with him? I know you don't like him, but do it for me."

Melissa rolled her eyes, but smiled "I'll try too. But I can't make any promises."

Jenny nodded "How was the first day back anyhow? Did they have a welcoming back party ready for you?"

Melissa shook her head in mock hurt "They didn't! Can you believe them?"

Her mother laughed, and Melissa smiled. "Anyway sweetie, I have to get back to work. But please try with, John?"

The smaller blonde nodded "I will. But not now-it's probably not best to disturb a workaholic."

Jenny scowled, and Melissa laughed "I'm joking mom. You get back to work."

Her mother turned and left and Melissa sighed, glancing up at the wall filled with photos. A majority of them were from her mother's wedding-a night Melissa didn't want to remember. She frowned, glancing at two right next to each other-one, of her and her mom, and another of the pair of them with the Clark's. It was almost as if the decorator wanted to remind her that it wasn't just her and her mother anymore. Melissa swallowed, and let out a sigh of relief as her phone beeped. She opened it up to find a text from Scarlett.

**Melissa! Can you get us the numbers of your hot friends? Stat. Danya & Bella say hi, but bad news-Mackay left, so the girls are freaking out. Who can we stare at in fifth period history now? Call us later, but for now, I have a party to attend.**

**X Scarlett**

Melissa frowned and shut her phone. She didn't know how to feel after reading that text-a part of her missed Waverly and her friends, but the other part of her was glad she left. But Mackay leaving? Melissa had no idea how to feel about that. Biting her tongue, Melissa scrolled through her contacts til she reached Danya-out of Scarlett, Isabella and Danya, Melissa was closest to Danya, without a doubt. She smiled, thinking of her gorgeous friend-how she would smuggle in alcohol into their dorm, how she hated when the others smoked but did so herself, how she would constantly say how she was going to get Mackay to fall for her-

Shaking her head, Melissa snapped her phone shut. She didn't want to think about Waverly right now-it always lead back to the same guy.


End file.
